


Stay Gold

by EmmaB13



Category: Glee
Genre: The Outsiders, kinda Seblaine??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaB13/pseuds/EmmaB13
Summary: This takes place during season six and the plot is based on The OutsidersTW: Fire, character death. Mentions of abuse and implied suicide.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 2





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during season six and the plot is based on The Outsiders  
> TW: Fire, character death. Mentions of abuse and implied suicide.

Kurt and Rachel being egged by Vocal Adrenaline was nowhere near the worst thing the competition has done to the New Directions.

The worst thing was the Warblers throwing that rock salt slushie into Blaine's eye. Not only was the injury so bad that he needed surgery and nearly lost an eye, but he had been betrayed by his friends and former teammates.

The slushie was intended for Kurt. He shouldn't have let Blaine jump in front of him. 

Even though Blaine's eye was fully healed, the incident still continued to affect him. He was angry at his the Warblers for a while, particularly Sebastian (although Kurt saw that as a good thing), and he was afraid of them at first.

But Blaine was always afraid, even before that. Kurt knew why, it was because of his family. Kurt wasn't sure of specifics, but he knew Blaine's parents weren't good. They usually weren't home, and when they were, they spent the entire time fighting. Sometimes, Blaine would be covered in bruises. He did his best to hide them and made excuses when someone did notice, but Kurt caught on quickly.

Vocal Adrenaline would always go after the New Directions, though. It started with Jesse St. James, five years earlier. He joined the New Directions briefly, only to break Rachel's heart (as well as a few eggs on her head), and return to Vocal Adrenaline just before Regionals.

The egging wasn't the only incident. They also vandalized Coach Beiste's car. Although he said it was to be expected, everyone else was in agreement that it wasn't okay. So Mr. Schuester tried (and failed) to take action.

Kurt and Blaine performed a duet together. It brought back a lot of memories for both of them. Without thinking, Blaine kissed Kurt, despite being in a relationship. Before Kurt can say anything, Blaine leaves.

The next time they see each other, Blaine is scared. He had told Dave what happened, and although he seemed to be okay with it and even encouraged Blaine to go back to Kurt, he was still scared. He was reminded of when he cheated on Kurt, how terrible he felt after that. He worried about hurting Dave, he seemed to be okay but that didn't mean he was. Blaine always pretended to be okay, but he usually wasn't.

Kurt was with Walter. So Blaine went back to Dalton, alone. Dalton was his safe space. It always had been, ever since he first transferred there. He had friends there, nobody was trying to hurt him, he couldn't remember being truly happy before that. Although meeting Kurt completely redefined happiness, he falsely believed he was truly happy even before they met. 

Then Kurt asked Blaine to go to the wedding with him, and he had never been happier.

At least, until Brittany and Santana asked the two to join in on their wedding.

Kurt wanted a honeymoon. Blaine's response was, "Soon." He wasn't ready yet, not until he led the Warblers to win Sectionals. They still had a lot of work to do.

In place of the honeymoon, the two stuck around in the barn a bit longer. There isn't much to do there other than play card games and read, but they make it fun. On the way back to Ohio, the two stop at Dairy Queen and eat in their car, looking up at the stars. Even though it was nothing fancy, the two enjoyed it. But they were still excited for their honeymoon, which they agreed would not only celebrate their marriage, but also the victory of either the Warblers or New Directions. 

When they get back to Ohio, Blaine asks Kurt to drive him back to Dalton rather than their apartment, so he can get a head start on practicing. They arrive in Westerville, observing smoke in the distance. Surely it can't be Dalton...

As soon as the car slows down enough, Blaine jumps out and runs into the burning school. Kurt runs after him, yelling for him to come back. But there aren't many people outside, not even half of the Warblers. Some are inside, and Blaine is determined to get them. 

While Blaine was away for the wedding, Sebastian had taken over the Warblers. He was outside, helping out whatever students managed to escape. Skylar had been inside, directing everyone to the nearest exit. When Blaine entered the building, he told Skylar to leave, he'd handle the rest. He obeyed, quickly exiting with the help of Sebastian. 

For the first time, Blaine doesn't seem scared. He's so focused on getting everyone out that he isn't worried about himself. Kurt is terrified though, and although he was also helping direct everyone outside, he was still begging Blaine to go out as well. 

"Blaine, please," Kurt said. "I don't see anyone else. Stop looking."

"No, I have to be sure," Blaine replied.

"We have everyone," Sebastian confirmed. "I counted."

"I knew it," Kurt mumbled. He took Blaine's hand and began leading him out. 

Then they heard something. A weird noise above their heads, as if the building was collapsing. The two froze, and everyone outside yelled for them to run, confirming that the building was beginning to fall.

Kurt pulled Blaine's hand lightly, not with enough force to move him. "Come on," he said quietly. "We have to go. Now."

Blaine nodded, and the two began taking careful steps towards the exit. Kurt hesitantly let go of Blaine's hand and took Sebastian's climbing out quickly. He turned to help Blaine out, then watched the building fall. He screamed as Sebastian ran into the halfway collapsed building, then came back out with Blaine in his arms. Although awake, it was easy to see that Blaine was badly hurt. "God, please tell me they're sending an ambulance with those fire trucks," Sebastian said. 

Kurt sat beside Blaine's hospital bed. He was treated himself, although he didn't have to stay long. He only suffered minor burns. Blaine on the other hand was much worse off, he was badly burned and had a broken back from part of the roof falling on him. Kurt held his hand carefully, not wanting to squeeze too hard and hurt him. He wanted to climb in bed with him and hold him close, but didn't want to risk hurting him. This was reminding him of his mother, who died in a hospital after a long sickness. He was curled up beside her, half asleep. He was listening to the beeping of the heart monitor, not entirely sure what it was. Then, rather than a few short beeps, there was one long one. He covered his ears, the noise giving him a headache. Then his father grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, holding him close. Kurt had no idea what was going on, and only realized when his father told him later on that she had passed away.

That long beep stuck in his mind, so much so that he could almost hear it now.

Then he remembered where he was and looked up at the flatlining heart monitor.

Kurt didn't care about Sectionals anymore. He hadn't had much motivation to practice with the New Directions and the Warblers. He was now coaching both groups, with the help of Rachel. After Dalton burned down and the Warblers lost their coach, the two choirs merged. 

Members of both groups were stood in a circle, holding hands. Kurt was stood between Skylar and Rachel. He and Skylar had become quite close since the fire. Kurt had quickly become Skylar's most trusted authority figure, and Kurt constantly thanked Skylar for his help. Rachel looked over at Kurt, who had tears in his eyes. She gave his hand a small squeeze, bringing a smile to his face.

"We're going to win," Rachel said. "I'm confident in all of you."

"Remember, do it for Blaine," Kurt said.

"And Sebastian," Skylar added quietly. Sebastian had blamed himself for what happened. Not just to Blaine, but for everything. The fire itself, which was in no way his fault. Not getting everyone out sooner. Allowing Blaine, as well as Kurt and Skylar, to go into the burning building, while he stood safely outside. He felt guilty, and on top of that, he was mourning the loss of one of his best friends, who he loved more than anything. He died only a day after Blaine.

The New Directions sang through their planned setlist, being backed by the Warblers. Then they began their final song, one that they had just made the decision to add. The original New Directions members stepped offstage, leaving only the former Warblers. Skylar stepped forward and took a deep breath, remembering what they said before: Do it for Blaine and Sebastian.

He looked around the audience as he began singing Stay Gold. He was having trouble making it through the song without crying. The other Warblers felt the same. As soon as he stepped offstage, he ran to Kurt, hugging him tight and sobbing into his shoulder.

"And the winner of this year's Sectionals... From William McKinley High School... The New Directions!" 

It was a bittersweet victory for everyone. This was all Kurt and Rachel wanted, this was all Blaine wanted. But it felt like something was missing. Blaine and Sebastian weren't celebrating with them.

In order to keep them with both groups, Kurt and Rachel changed their priority. Rather than a focus on victory, they focused on bringing out the best in everyone. They focused on the scared Blaines and the misunderstood Sebastians. They reminded each other to stick together, to never leave another teammate behind, no matter what the circumstances. Even if it was nowhere as extreme as a fire.

They prayed there would never be anything even close to that fire again.


End file.
